Los Cullen, Quileutes y algunas personas del futuro leen los libros
by jenniferserapio
Summary: Los Cullen, los Quileutes y algunas "personas" del futuro van a leer los libros Crepúsculo, Luna nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer ¿Que sorpresas le darán los libros y los visitantes del futuro?
1. Sinopsis

Un día sorpresivamente llegan a la casa Cullen los Quileutes, diciendo que alguien los había citado en aquella casa, los Cullen se muestran mas sorprendidos ya que ninguno por obvias razones los había invitado, de repente y como por arte de magia llegan unos cuantos vampiros, tres licántropos y dos híbridos, la confusión es mas grande aun, cuando para terminar el shock de todos tocan el timbre y desmayada en su puerta se encuentra una humana, desconocidas para algunos y muy conocida para otras, alguien la agarra y la acuesta en un sillón, ella despierta y esta asustada no entienden nada, cuando volviendo a sorprender a todos llegan cuatro libros con una nota. ¿Qué esta pasando? Se preguntaban todos, cuando Carlisle decidió leer la nota.

_Hola me llamo Jenni, les traje mi primer fanfic se trata de un tema muy usado, pero un poco diferente a la vez, para aclararles un poco aunque seguro entendieron, los Quileutes (Casi toda la manada y los jóvenes Jacob, Leah y Seth, con sus padres Billy, Sue y Harry), los Cullen (Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice), la humana Isabella Swan y las "personas" del futuro (todo el clan Cullen incluidas Renesmee y Bella, con los tres licántropos Jacob, Leah, Seth y junto a ellos el joven hibrido Anthony Billy Black Cullen), muchas sorpresas habrán, ¿Cómo reaccionara Edward al saber que tendrá una hija y hasta un nieto?¿como reaccionara Isabella al saber que esta rodeada de seres mitológicos y pronto se convertirá en uno?¿Como reaccionara la manada al saber que uno de ellos se imprimo de una hibrida de vampiro? Y ¿Cómo reaccionaran los Cullen al saber que la novia de su hijo/hermano es una humana?, lee esta historia y responderé todas estas incógnitas._

_Espero les guste y pasen, bay kissis._


	2. Visitas, confusión y una extraña bruja

_Porfavor cuando terminen de leer, sigan leyendo lo que escribí abajo, me di cuenta que enrede todo, pero no se como explicarlo, así que explicare mejor a bajo y si quieren hacerme preguntas háganlas no muerdo jaja._

Chapter: Visitas, confusión y una extraña bruja. (No tenia buenas ideas para un titulo)

Narrador externo (siempre voy a narrar yo)

Todos en la casa Cullen estaban haciendo diferentes actividades, Carlisle estaba en su despacho revisando papeles, Esme estaba afuera regando las plantas, Rosalie estaba en el garaje revisando el auto de Carlisle que tuvo una falla, Emmett y Jasper jugaban a las luchas, Alice veía una revista de moda y Edward estaba en el piano tocando claro de luna, cuando de pronto se oyó el timbre, todos se vieron un poco sorprendidos de que Alice no haya previsto la visita y en un segundo todos estaban en la sala.

- Alice ¿Quién es? – pregunto Carlisle.

- No lo se Carlisle, no veo nada – dijo con algo de temor en la voz por no haber visto la visita, algo que sucede rara vez.

- Y yo no escucho sus pensamientos – dijo Edward.

Carlisle iba a hablar de nuevo cuando sonó el timbre otra vez, sin más opción toda la familia Cullen se dirigió al recibidor, Carlisle fue el que abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo que jamás pensó ver, los Quileutes estaban ahí, con su cortesía tan característica, los invito a pasar ante la sorpresa de su familia y los Quileutes, estos últimos un poco reacios entraron.

- Hola a que se debe la visita – dijo Carlisle con un tono muy amable.

- Jacob habla tú que prácticamente nos obligaste a venir – dijo Billy con un tono enojado.

- Bueno yo les diré hoy estábamos, en la casa mi papa, Sue, Harry, Leah, Seth y yo comiendo cuando escuchamos que alguien toca a nuestra puerta, voy a abrir y no hay nada solo un sobre, que tenia muchos nombres los de todos lo que vinimos – dijo señalando a los Quileutes - lo quisimos abrir, pero no se pudo, era extraño, pero igual decidimos llamar a los chicos – dijo refiriéndose a los Quileutes – ellos vinieron casi enseguida, cuando estábamos todos decidí intentar abrirlo otra vez, con la diferencia de que cuando lo intente se abrió, y traía esta nota dijo pasándole una nota a Carlisle la cual el leyó para todos:

Queridos amigos:

Necesito que me hagan un gran favor, tienen que ir a la casa Cullen, allí llegara algo que les va a interesar sobre todo a mi querido amigo Jacob, olviden un momento sus conflictos y vallan, es muy necesario que lo hagan pueden cambiar muchas cosas, espero me hagan caso, recibirán noticias mías, chau.

S.M

Samantha Montagüe

Cuando termino miro a Jacob haciéndole una seña para que siga su relato.

- Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta por mi padre, los obligue a venir no diré como, pero lo logre, ahora por lo menos yo quiero saber si ustedes saben algo- termino Jacob siempre que habló lo hizo en un tono civilizado y despacio.

- No, nosotros no sabemos nada, su visita nos llego de sorpresa – dijo Carlisle.

Cuando Billy iba a hablar se hizo una rara luz en el recibidor en medio de todos y cayeron varias "personas" que al instante se levantaron, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que siete de ellos eran idénticos a los Cullen, y otros tres eran iguales a Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater y Seth Clearwater unos pocos años mas grandes, los tres restantes eran una chica de cabello oscuro bonito y ojos dorados, una piel hermosamente pálida, una vampiresa sin dudas, la otra un poquito mas joven que la primera de cabello cobrizo y ojos chocolate parecida en algunos aspectos a la primera y el ultimo un chico joven con la piel "bronceada" (no sabia como definirlo es que es como la piel de Jacob, pero mas clara), unos ojos chocolates iguales al de la segunda chica y pelo negro. La segunda chica se tambaleo un poco e inmediatamente la replica de Jacob Black, la agarro y la recostó contra su pecho, cuando casi todos salieron del shock, Carlisle decidió a hablar.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – pregunto, la replica de el mismo iba a responder cuando otra vez sonó el timbre. Carlisle como el patriarca de la familia y dueño de casa decidió ir a abrir, todos menos los recién llegados fueron, y ahí otra vez se sorprendieron, en la puerta yacía una chica muy parecida a la chica de pelo oscuro y ojos chocolate, pero menos pálida y con el pelo menos oscuro, junto a un sobre que yacía en su regazo. Seth fue el primero en acercarse, cualquiera pensaría levantaria a la chica, pero no, agarro el sobre.

- Seth, pero que amable eres todo un caballero, no se te valla a arruinar las uñas por ayudar a la chica- dijo Jacob y cuando termino le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Seth estaba sonrojado, iba a replicar cuando Jacob lo fulmino con la mirada y paso a donde yacía esa desconocida, la alzo en sus brazos como si fuera una simple pluma – donde puedo ponerla – pregunto a nadie en especifico.

- Por aquí síganme todos – dijo Carlisle señalando un pasillo hasta una sala, todos fueron por donde dijo hasta los recién llegados que parecían seguir en shock, Jacob puso suavemente a la humana en un sillón.

- Jake, pero es que la curiosidad me gano, por eso agarre el sobre, que tal si lo abrimos – dijo Seth e inmediatamente lo intento, pero no pudo – no se abre – dijo con mucha frustración.

- Haber dame – dijo Jacob arrebatándole el sobre – no sabes leer los sobres, antes de leer las cartas, acá claramente dice que solo se puede abrir cuando la chica despierte – dijo y le tiro el sobre que en efecto decía eso.

- Que humor que tenemos hoy – dijo Seth, Jacob iba a responder, pero la humana empezó a moverse.

- Qu que ha...go acá – dijo confundida - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo señalando a todos.

- Hola Chica soy Jacob y que haces acá ni idea, apareciste tirada en la puerta con una carta – dijo con total normalidad, como si fuera normal que alguien aparezca tirado en la puerta.

- Haber dame la carta – eso si dejo sorprendido a todos, menos a unos casi recién llegados que si en verdad esa chica era quien ellos creían no seria nada rara su contestación, los demás se sorprendieron porque normalmente tendría que preguntar, por que estaba en la puerta o volver a preguntar quienes eran ellos, pero solo le interesaba la carta. La cual Seth le dio y ella abrió algo que le sorprendió a Seth, que al parecer fue el único que no entendió las palabras: hasta que la chica despierte no pueden abrir el sobre y la chica empezó a leer en voz alta:

Queridos amigos:

Gracias por hacer caso a la otra carta, en especial a ti Jacob por insistir tanto, ni intenten imaginar como se todo lo que pasa en esa casa, por que no le encontrarían respuesta, ahora a los recién llegados salgan del shock ya que no todos los días se viaja al pasado, antes de que empiecen a gritar y cuestionar su cordura, les pido que me crean, no están locos enserio viajaron al pasado, bueno cambiando de tema chica recién llegada te digo así por que quiero que tu les digas tu hermoso nombre, aunque a ti no te guste a mi si, como todos querrán saber como llegaste diles hasta lo que recuerdes, ustedes mis queridos amigos de la Push, quiero que les cuenten a la chica recién llegada y a los del futuro como llegaron aquí, ustedes mis estimados del futuro, no hablen, no opinen y no se presenten hasta que ambas partes terminen de hablar y presentarse, cuando ellos terminen de hacerlo mandare otro sobre y un paquete, leerán la carta, abrirán el paquete y ahí recién ustedes estimados del futuro hablaran, por ahora sin mas que decir me despido.

PD: Enserio no están locos y no están alucinando.

S.M

Samantha Montagüe

Cuando la chica termino de leer se hubiera desmayado si no es por que tantas preguntas en la cabeza la entretenían ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Por qué veo dos personas iguales? ¿Viajes en el tiempo? ¿Cómo sabe todo lo que hago, en realidad hacemos? ¿Quién es Samantha Montagüe? Esas y millones de preguntas así rondaban en su cabeza, mientras los demás se hacían preguntas similares, en especial los del futuro que salieron del shock, pero no se movieron ni un centímetro, cada mujer de esa familia del futuro tenían a un hombre abrasándola, mas el joven que estaba rodeado por la chica de perlo cobrizo y ojos chocolates y la replica de Jacob con un poco mas de años. Todos volvieron al shock inicial, enserio se estaban cuestionando su cordura, cuando otra luz resplandeciente lleno toda la sala, haciendo que todos allí volvieran la vista, de ahí apareció una chica muy bonita de entre unos 17 o 18 años con el cabello cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos verdes claro, de piel blanca y facciones delicadas, vestía un vestido por encima de la rodilla suelto y de un color blanco resplandeciente, llevaba puesto unas ballerinas del mismo color y para completar llevaba el pelo suelto con un maquillaje sencillo y un bolso de mano del mismo color blanco resplandeciente que el vestido.

- Aish me hacen enojar, por que dudan de mi no-es-tan-lo-cos – dijo la desconocida con una nota de desesperación en lo ultimo separando silaba a silaba para que entendiera – ahora tuve que venir yo misma, por que nadie me quiere creer, que me miran yo tampoco estoy loca salgan del shock ya o sino me voy y no se enteran de nada y eso se… – dijo toda alterada y sin respirar.

- Cálmate ya – dijo zarandeándola la chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos chocolates, la locura de la chica que llego recién junto a sus hormonas de embarazada no ayudaban, embarazo del que nadie se dio cuenta.

- No me zarandees, bueno veo que todos salieron del shock, gracias a dios por que sino ya estaba que no funciono de nada mis meses de planes y búsquedas – dijo la desconocida, causando que la miraran como si estuviera loca

- Podrías decirnos tu nombre – dijo Esme tranquilamente.

- Ah si por supuesto, que maleducada soy, mi nombre es Samantha Montagüe y vengo del futuro – enserio que en ahí nadie parecía tener tacto, les soltó la bomba así nomás como si fuera cosa de todos lo días.

- QUE! – dijeron gritando todos.

- No me griten, no estoy sorda, no me interrumpan – dijo mandándoles una mirada que aterrorizaría hasta el mas sádico vampiro - vamos a comenzar por el principio, primero y principal no están locos, no alucinan, no se desmayaron, no están soñando, ni nada de esas tonterías, segundo los del futuro aquí presente no hablen hasta que yo les diga, aunque todos ya se habrán dado cuenta que se parecen a algunos de esta sala, tercero yo les voy a contar como llegaron aquí así que tampoco me interrumpan cuando empiece a relatar, cuarto cuando termine les van a decir a esta señorita – dijo señalando a la humana – y a los demás que no estén enterados, sin excepción que son en realidad y no discutan conmigo – dijo ya que estaban empezando a replicar- después de contarlo y que lo asimilen todos, recién van a presentarse, los del futuro también, quinto y mas importante les contare por que estamos reunidos aquí y les daré algo que será importante, ahora si ya termine de hablar, si alguien tiene alguna replica hablan ahora o callan para siempre – nadie dijo nada aunque querían hacerle miles de preguntas prefirieron no hacerla enojar, se dieron cuenta no era buena idea.

- Bueno como nadie dijo nada comienzo, como sabrán yo mande las cartas la primera se la mande a mis queridos amigos de la Push, para que vinieran acá para hablar de un asunto importante, ellos vinieron aquí gracias a los "poderes" persuasivos de Jacob, mientras yo le mande una carta a ella – dijo señalando a la humana.

- Eso es cierto, por eso fue que pregunte por la carta nada mas la mencionaron – todos esperaron que Samantha se enojara, pero para sorpresa de todos ella no lo hizo, nadie sabia que Samantha jamás se podría enojar con alguien tan parecida a _**ella**_.

- Bueno sigo, al momento que ella abrió el sobre, se desmayo y yo tuve mí oportunidad para traerla aquí y dejar la carta, hice lo mismo con mis amigos del futuro nada mas que cuando ellos abrieron el sobre se transportaron aquí, se preguntaran dos cosas como llegaron los del futuro primero que la chica, fácil mande las cartas al mismo tiempo y los que lo abrieron primero fueron los del futuro, también se preguntaran por que no traje a mis amigos de la Push como a los otros, fácil ellos al verse en la casa Cullen, pensarían cualquier cosa y los Cullen quedarían mas asombrados de lo que ya están, así que para evitar peleas y mas shocks, así lo hice. Ya termine de hablar ahora quiero que por favor le digan a todos que son en realidad y saben a lo que me refiero y no se pueden negar por que les digo yo, ah y Sam no importa que sea una chica si quieres pégame se defenderme – dijo dejando atónito a Sam – ah olvide decirlo puedo escuchar todo lo que piensan.

Tres horas después de discusiones por parte de vampiros y licántropo, negándose a revelar su secreto lo hicieron, le dijeron todo a la humana y los chicos/as de la reservación, ellos obviamente pensaron que se burlaban totalmente, pero con varias "pruebas" de que decían la verdad lo aceptaron y para asombro de todos la humana fue la primera en aceptar todo y para rematar el profundo asombro aseguro no tenerles miedo, eso si dejo atónito a mas de uno, menos a unos futuristas que ya sabían quien era esa chica tan rara y que era muy sincera al decir no tenerles miedo, siguieron explicando todo su vampirismo y licantropía respectivamente y después de tres horas terminaron.

- Por fin terminan ya explicado todo, quiero que pasemos a las presentaciones, primero empecemos con ella – dijo señalando a la humana, con todas las miradas puestas en ella, fue inevitable que se sonrojara.

- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella ya…

- Que mi nombre no me gusta – dijo interrumpiendo a Bella - ay Bella no se porque no te gusta a mi me parece precioso tu nombre.

- Bueno pero a mi no – dijo Bella a Samantha, con todo el valor que pudo.

- Bueno esta bien para que discutir, ahora preséntense amigos – dijo señalando a los chicos/as de las Push que estaban de un lado.

- Yo soy Billy Black y el mi hijo Jacob – dijo Billy y señalo a Jacob.

- Yo soy Harry Clearwater, ella mi esposa Sue y mis hijos Leah y Seth – dijo Harry señalando a cada miembro de su familia.

- Yo soy Sam Uley, ella es mi novia Emily Young y ellos son Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paúl y Jared – mientras Sam los nombraba los iba señalando.

- Ahora mis queridos Cullen presentensen – dijo Samantha.

- Yo soy Carlisle Cullen, mi esposa Esme, mi hijo Emmet y su esposa Rosalie, mi hija Alice y su esposo Jasper y mi hijo Edward – mientras los nombraba, los señalaba.

- Bien ahora mis futuristas van a decir su primer nombre y apellido, lo aclaro por que se que uno de ustedes ama decir su nombre completo, por que piensa que es fabuloso y no se que mas jajaja – un chico del futuro se sonrojo, pero nadie se dio cuenta – mejor los presento yo, evidentemente s dieron cuenta que estos hombres y mujeres del futuro, son ustedes mismos pero un poco mas grandes y en el caso de mis amigos vampiricos son iguales, así que decir sus nombres ya sabiéndolos seria una tontería, por eso solo presentare a Renesmee Cullen – dijo y señalo a la chica de pelo cobrizo y ojos chocolate – el es Anthony Black – dijo y señalo a el chico de cabello negro y ojos chocolate – y ella es Isabella Cullen – dijo señalando a la chica de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados.

- CULLEN / BLACK – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Por que me grita no estoy sorda, ya se los dije – dijo Samantha exasperada.

- Yo una Cullen y vampiresa, por que no estoy ciega ella es vampira y es obvio que soy yo – dijo Bella señalando a Bella II.

- Eso es cierto, pero aquí es donde entro yo, no crean que están aquí para hacer vida social o para contarse sus vidas, están aquí para leer unos libros muy importantes – dijo y de su bolsita saco cuatro libros uno a uno, algo que dejo asombrados a todos – primero esta Crepúsculo, le sigue Luna Nueva, luego Eclipse y finalmente Amanecer.

- Estamos acá para leer libros – pregunto incrédulo Seth.

-Si, están acá para leer libros, pero muy importantes, si aceptan hacerlo tendrán que quedarse aquí hasta que los terminen, si no quieren les borrare la memoria y se podrán ir – con un asentimiento todos aceptaron – perfecto, ahora los puntos a ver.

Punto numero uno cuando me vaya por que me voy a ir, se formara como un muro invisible afuera de ese muro no va a trascurrir el tiempo, pero aquí si así que en algunos momentos tendrán sueño, pero para eso yo les mandare algo, también les enviare la comida y todo lo que les falte, Leah no te preocupes en el futuro el tiempo esta detenido también, así que Thomas y Harry no notaran tu ausencia – dijo dirigiéndose a Leah II que se vio menos preocupada, y Leah se veía sorprendida quien era Thomas se preguntaba – lo mismo para ti Seth Lilian, Louis y Luna no se darán cuenta de nada – lo mismo paso que la vez anterior Seth II se despreocupo enseguida, a la vez que Seth se preguntaba quienes eran esas tres personas – punto numero dos ni se les ocurra pelear, aparte a Edward y Alice como se habrán dado cuenta se les restringieron los dones, eso va a ser hasta que terminen de leer los libros y no me discutan, yo hago esto para que no se enteren cosas antes de tiempo, a Edward y Alice del futuro no les borre los dones por que ellos saben todo lo que se dirá en los libros, a Jasper de este tiempo no le quite el don por que en algún momento seguro necesitaremos de su habilidades, y me parece que seria ideal tener dos Jasper. Punto tres no puedo creer que todavía no se dieron cuenta que no pueden oler nada, quiero decir no huelen la sangre de Bella, ni ningún otro olor característico que molestaría a algunos de esta sala, eso es para que sea mas llevadera la lectura. Cuarto punto este libro cuenta la historia de una persona en esta sala, esa historia tiene algunas cosas que yo sinceramente quisiera cambiar y estoy segura que cuando las lean ustedes también, les estaré mandando notitas y cosas que les ayude y cuando terminen de leer los cuatro libros me dirán su decisión si van a cambiar las cosas o si deciden que todo lo que paso vuelva a pasar en su curso natural, si deciden esto ultimo les borraría la memoria y ustedes jamás recordarían nada de esto, en caso contrario recordaran todo y a su tiempo podrán cambiar las cosas, Ultimo punto, yo se que están confundido, sorprendidos, shockeado y hasta exasperados por no dejarlos hablar, pero enserio deseo que algunas cosas no hayan pasado y para eso necesito su ayuda, así que por favor estén en paz estos quince días que estarán acá encerrados, aunque terminen antes los libros se quedaran quince días encerrados, eso no lo puedo cambiar y eso les responderé una ultima pregunta que esta en su cabeza, ¿Qué soy? Se preguntan todos, pues yo soy una bruja, si no son los únicos seres mitológicos reales, yo estoy muy ligada a ustedes en un futuro por eso me tome todas estas "molestias", averiguando hechizos, reuniendo datos precisos, haciendo todo para que fuera un plan perfecto, para que ustedes tuvieran la oportunidad de revertir algunos errores, ahora si me voy tienen mucho tiempo así que asimílenlo y empiecen a leer, tal vez nos volvamos a ver, así que hasta pronto, buena lectura.

Dijo eso y desapareció dejando a todos en sus pensamientos y cuestionando nuevamente su cordura.

* * *

Respondiendo sus bellos comentarios:

Primero que todo gracias a las 8 personas que me pusieron en favoritos, eso para mi es una muestra de que confían en mi historia, para devolverles esas muestras de confianza, les prometo no abandonar hasta terminar todos los libros.

Ale74: Hola que bueno que te gusto mi idea, bueno no es mi idea por que a otros se le ocurrieron, pero tu ya me entiendes jaja, sip cada persona que escribe es una mente totalmente diferente entendi perfecto lo que trataste de decir, espero entiendas algo de lo que escribi jaja, bay kissis.

Daluar: Hola :) jaja, bay kissis.

Donaji Whitlock Odair: Hola ya la segui, ya te despique un poquito jaja, y con las aclaraciones te voy a despicar mucho mas, bay kissis.

Thequeenredforever: Hola que bueno que te gusto, ya actualize nos vemos, bay kissis.

Francesca85: Hola que bueno que te parecio interesante, ya puse el primer cap, bay kissis.

Bueno chicas en el proximo cap viene el prefacio y el primer capitulo de crepusculo.

Aclaraciones:

1. Como se dieron cuenta ni alice, ni edward del presente tienen acceso a sus dones porque si pudieran usarlos, se enterarian de cosas pronto, pero los Alice y Edward del futuro todavia los tiene porque ellos saben casi todo lo que pasara en el libro, a Jasper no habia porque sacarle el don asi que se le dejo el don para que cuando las cosas se pongan tensas el pueda tranquilizarlas. En realidad los dones no se les sacaron mejor dicho se les apagaron.

2. Vieron que vario de Quiletes a chicos de la Push, bueno me encantaria ponerles manada, pero la cosa es que de ahi el unico licantropo seria Sam, ya que los otros se convierten despues, asi que era mejor ponerles Quileutes y a veces les puse chicos de la Push para no ser tan repetitiva.

3. Vieron que solo hablo Carlisle y Jacob, bueno eso es por que los demas no tenian casi nada que decir y mantenian la distancia, mientras avancen los capitulos hablaran cada uno mas, y el tono tan tranquilo y poco efusivo de Jacob se debe a que no esta ni entre amigos ni entre enemigos, hasta ahoa estaria rodeado de conocidos que no le caen ni bien, ni mal , asi que es neutral, por ahora.

4. Samantha Montague es una bruja, como ya dijo solo puedo decirles que ella es una Cullen por eso se tomo tantas molestias en reunirlos, explicarles y darles los libros, ella quiere cambiar algo que se enteraran mas adelante.

5. Se dieron cuenta que los 7 vampiros conocidos eran Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward, los otros como ya se dijo eran los licantropos Jacob, Leah y Seth, y a los que describi eran a Bella vampiro, Nessie y Anthony Billy Black Cullen obviamente el hijo de Nessie y Jacob.

6. Cuando primero decia replica obviamente me referia a los del futuro.

7. Bueno Bella la humana como la puse reiteradamente para referirme a ella, cuando se levanto e hizo pocas preguntas y encima pregunto por el sobre, es por que Bella es Bella y tenia que reaccionar raro, pero hubiera sido mas comun que insistiera en que les respondan su preguntas por lo terca que es, pero era mas importante lo de la carta.

8. Samantha como se dijo puede leer las mentes y ademas, ella va a estar viendo todo por eso no se extrañen si en medio de la lectura llegan notitas.

9. Bueno diran que raro que los Cullen y Quileutes acepten asi nomas contar su verdad a una humana, pero fue tanta a presionde Samantha y unas pequeñas cofamenazascof de que se iba si no le decian las cosas a Bella y como tambien se dijo tardaron tres horas y un poco mas en discutir, contarles las cosas a Bella y la mayoria de los Quileutes que no creian en sus leyendas, al final Bella por que es Bella lo acepto, pero igual tiene millones de dudas.

10. Cuando Samantha en una parte se refiera a Bella como parecida a_ ella, _se refiera a alguien muy importate en su vida.

Creo que deje cosas sin aclarar, pero a la menor duda diganmelo, que ya les dije no muerdo,me gusta responder mas que preguntar jaja, bay bonitas kissis.


	3. Prefacio

Disclaimer: los personajes menos Samantha, Anthony y los ya nombrados Thomas, Harry, Lilian, Luna y Louis, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, al igual que las frases en **negrita**. Lo demás es producto de mi loca cabeza jajaja.

Aclaracion: Cuando ponga el nombre de uno del futuro que tambien este en el pasado voy a poner II. Por ejemplo Bella II es la Bella vampiresa.

* * *

Chapter: Prefacio y primer encuentro.

Después de un rato de que se fue Samantha de a poco se fue desenvolviendo las cosas, no hablaron mucho, pero intentaron por todos los medios sacarles algo a los del futuro, una vez que todos se rindieron decidieron leer los libros asi se enterarian mas rapido de todo, Carlisle fue el que se animo a leer. Pero antes de que empezara a leer cayo una nota en la mesa que decia:

Me olvide un pequeño detalle la historia esta narrada del punto de vista de Bella.

S.M

- QUE! No claro que no, eso es casi violar mi privacidad, no lo puedo creer – se puso a decir Bella II .

- Tienes algo que esconder Belly-Bells – dijo pícaramente Emmett II.

- Cállate Emmett, si no quieres comerte una mesa – dijo Bella II echando chispas.

- Rose mira como me trata Bells, es muy injusta – dijo Emmet II haciendo berrinche.

- A mi me parece perfecto que te trate asi, ella tiene todo el derecho de no querer que violen sus privacidad – dijo Rosalie II, con una tranquilidad nada caracteristica en ella.

- Gracias Rose, alguien me entiende, ay Edward suéltame no me voy a quedar quieta – dijo Bella II dirijiendose a Edward II que le dijo a velocidad vampirica que se quede quieta y no arme escándalos. Y otra nota callo a los pies de Bella ella lo agarro y lo leyó:

Bella tienen que leer los libros es muy importante, podria hacer que ustedes les contaran la historia, pero seguro se olvidarían detalles que pueden ser de gran ayuda, deja de ser tam testaruda y deja que lean el libro, lo hago por el bien de algunas personas que les importa a algunos de ustedes.

S.M

- Bella hazle caso es lo mejor, puede ayudar a alguien – dijo Edward II con su tono de voz pacifico.

- Esta bien, solo por que se puede ayudar a alguien, sino ni loca los dejo leer – dijo y se sento al lado de Edward II – pero estoy segura, que solo lo haces para saber mis pensamientos- dijo Bella II abriendo su escudo y Edward II inmediatamente esboso una sonrisa, lo que le confirmo a Bella que era verdad.

Todos en la sala estuvieron viendo el intercambio entre las personas del futuro, muy interesados tenían la esperanza de que se les escapara algo, como no dijeron nada mas Carlisle decidió leer.

**Prefacio**

**Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, **

- No es algo que se piense normalmente – dijo Seth, y los demás asintieron.

**aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, **

- ¿Cómo que me sobraron los motivos para pensar en la muerte? – pensaba Bella - ¿me habré querido suicidar?- se preguntaba – no lo creo, nada puede ser tan malo para hacerlo – se autorrespondio, mientras volvía su atención nuevamente en el libro.

**pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.**

**Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.**

Encuanto Carlisle leyó esa parte, todos los Cullen del pasado se tensaron, mientras los del futuro, menos Jacob, Renesmee y Anthony, se dieron cuenta de que situación se hablaba en el libro y de pronto sintieron mucha furia y enojo.

**Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.**

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con lo ultimo que se dijo.

**Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks,**

Bella se tenso, se preguntaba que pude ser tan malo en Forks, que la llevara a enfrentarse a algo como la muerte.

**pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.**

Ahora si Bella, no podía mas de la curiosidad, esa ultima parte le llamo mucho la atención, que podría ser tan bueno, como para no arrepentirse de algo que la llevaba directo a la muerte.

**El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.**

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Carlisle lo hizo.

- Quien quiere leer el primer capitulo –

- Yo lo hare si a nadie le molesta – dijo Esme y como no hubo ninguna objeción, agarro el libro y empezó.

* * *

Hola lindas, la verdad verdadera de que me ausente y escribí solo este pedacito muy mini, es que estuve castigada fue poco pero igual estaba en la compu poco tiempo, me super enganche con un fanfic que encontré ademas tenia que escribir un capitulo para una novela que tengo varada hace como un mes, les prometo que en poquitos días, ya supo el primer capitulo del libro Crepusculo, bay kissis.

Respondiendo sus hermosos comentarios:

Primero gracias a las tres nuevas personas que me pusieron en favoritos.

Ale74: Hola sip acertaste es la bisnieta de Bells y Eddie, si cuando yo lo lei algunas cosas se me hicieron que no esplique bien y lo quise aclarar en mis puntos, bay kissis.

Thequeenredforever: Hola sip yo tambien ya estoy deseando escribir sus reacciones jaja, bay kissis.

Francesca85: Hola que bueno que tengas todo clarito, sip esa parte tambien es una de las que quiero escribir pronto, bay kissis.

Jess Acevedo: Hola, si no actualice rapido fue por las razones que di, ya prontito voy a subir un cap mas largo, bay kissis.


	4. Primer encuentro

Disclaimer: los personajes menos Samantha, Anthony y los ya nombrados Thomas, Harry, Lilian, Luna y Louis, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, al igual que las frases en **negrita**. Lo demás es producto de mi loca cabeza jajaja.

Aclaracion: Cuando ponga el nombre de uno del futuro que tambien este en el pasado voy a poner II. Por ejemplo Bella II es la Bella vampiresa.

* * *

Chapter: Primer encuentro.

**Primer Encuentro**

**Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con ****las ventanillas del coche ****bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado.**

- Todo lo contrario acá – dijo Rosalie

**Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.**

- QUE – chillo Alice – un anorak, por dios tenemos que ir de compras urgente, cuando terminen los libros, nos vamos directo a el centro comercial – Alice hablo tan rápido, que a Bella le costo un poco de trabajo a entender lo que dijo, pero cuando lo logro palideció un poco.

**En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas**** y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus ****dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.**

**Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.**

- Si odias el lugar, porque en un mes vienes a vivir acá – dijo Emily. Todos en el pueblo de Forks, sabían que la hija del jefe Swan, llegaría en un mes.

- Como sabes eso – dijo evadiendo la primera pregunta.

- Todo el pueblo lo sabe – respondió ella simplemente.

- Pero, pero, yo le avise a Charlie que venia hace una semana, como ya todo el pueblo lo sabe – dijo extrañada.

- Las Stanley – dijeron solemnemente Leah, Emily, Rosalie y Alice, como si diciendo eso respondieran todo.

- Según tengo entendido, tu padre por algún motivo le dijo a la madre de Jesica Stanley, que tu vendrías, ella se lo dijo a su hija y entre las dos enteraron a todo el pueblo, no hablan de nada mas – dijo Alice viendo que Bella tenia cara de no saber de que hablaban.

Ah – solo dijo Bella, para después hacer una breve seña para que continuara la lectura.

**Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.**

- Debe ser hermoso – pensó Rosalie, al igual que un par de vampiros.

—**Bella —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.**

Ahí la mayoría, principalmente maternal Esme, se tranquilizo al saber que no vendría obligada.

**Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus****ojos grandes****e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así...**

- Pensé que tu eras la hija y no la madre – dijo Emmet II a Bella II, luego soltó una que otra risa tan característica de el.

- Tu piensas – dijo "sorprendida" Bella II, algo que aprendió de estar tanto con Rosalie II y Alice II es nunca dejarse cuando Emmett se burla de ella. Sigue siendo la Bella dulce, pero no esta demás, pelear un rato con Emmett.

- Esa es mi hermana – dijo Jasper chocando palmas con Bella II.

- Rose mira como me habla Bella, quiero a mi hermana humana, la que no me gritaba – dijo y de tan impulsivo que es abrazo de repente a Bella, la cual se quedo en trance por unos segundos, pero cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba el aire, hablo.

- N… no, pue ….puedo res.. pirar – dijo como pudo.

- Ups, me olvide que necesitabas respirar – dijo mientras la soltaba.

Todos miraban atónitos las palabras, acciones y todo lo que pasaba, decidieron no interrumpir, por que todavía tienen la esperanza de que develaran algo mas del futuro, Esme resignada volvió a leer.

—**Es que **_**quiero **_**ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, **

- Se te da pésimo – le susurro Edward II a Bella II.

**pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.**

—**Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación.**

—**Sí, lo haré.**

—**Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.**

**Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.**

—**No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.**

**Me abrazó ****con fuerza ****durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.**

**Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a****Port Angeles ****una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.**

- No te llevas bien con tu padre – le pregunto Esme sin poder evitarlo.

- Lo que pasa es que Charlie y yo no somos de hablar mucho – dijo Bella.

Como Esme vio que no diría nada mas, siguió la lectura.

**Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente.**

- Esta muy contento, cuando me lo contó, lucia muy feliz como no lo vi en años – dijo Billy, hablando por primera vez, Bella le hizo un gesto como de agradecimiento, le hacia bien saber que su padre estaba tan contento, eso le daba otro incentivo para irse a Forks, si su padre era feliz ella también lo seria.

**Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.**

**Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.**

**Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.**

**Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un****coche con****luces rojas y azules en el techo.**

- Carlisle, por favor, puedo – estaban diciendo los dos Emmett a la vez.

- NO – dijeron los dos Carlisle.

- Para que quieres un coche patrulla, ya tienes el Jepp – le dijo Carlisle a Emmett.

Emmet no contesto, en vez de eso estaba ideando un plan para comprar un coche patrulla y esconderlo de Carlisle.

- Emmett, no te funcionara, primero por que Carlisle se daría cuenta de la compra, y segundo donde esconderías un coche patrulla – dijo Edward II mirando a Emmett, ante lo dicho Emmet lo fulmino con la mirada y Carlisle lo miraba a el enojado.

- EMMETT CULLEN, te quedas castigado un mes sin el Jepp-y ahí Emmet exploto.

- Eres un buchon – luego de decírselo saco la lengua infantilmente.

- No seas infantil, yo solo dije la verdad – dijo con una mueca burlona.

Pero Emmett, lo ignoro y le dijo a Esme que siga leyendo.

**No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.**

**Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.**

—**Me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?**

—**Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara.**

**Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.**

- No, eso es un crimen, tan pocas maletas, es urgente que vallamos al centro comercial – dijo "horrorizada" Alice.

—**He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. ¿Qué tipo de coche?**

**Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto **_**para ti»**_**en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».**

- Muy perceptiva – alago Carlisle, ella solo hizo un gesto de gracias.

—**Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.**

— **¿Dónde lo encontraste?**

— **¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?**

**La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.**

—**No.**

—**Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.**

**Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.**

- ¿Dolorosa e innecesarias? Que quiere decir con eso – pregunto Seth.

- Yo puedo responder a eso – dijo Jacob II.

- Ni se te ocurra – le dijo con un leve tono amenazante Bella II.

- Lo que pasa es que cuando Bella iba a pescar con Charlie y Billy AUCH, MALDICIÓN BELLS – dijo Jacob II cuando Bella II le pego en el abdomen, no le dolió mucho, pero igual quiso exagerar.

- Te dije que te calles – Bella estaba tan irritable, por que todavía seguía un "poco" enojada, por que estaban leyendo sus pensamientos.

- Lo que pasa es que cuando Bella iba a pescar, se caía por todos lados, se raspaba y una par de veces se cayo al agua, ahí era el doble de torpe que cuando la conocieron – lo ultimo se lo dijo a los Cullen II, hablo tan rápido que a algunos (los humanos) les contó entender, pero cuando lo hicieron rompieron a reír, Bella se sonrojo como era habitual en ella y Bella II le empezó a pegar a Jacob II. Cuando dejaron de reírse y Bella II fue detenida por Edward II, Esme continuo leyendo.

—**Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.**

— **¿De qué año es?**

**Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.**

—**Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.**

**Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.**

— **¿Cuándo lo compró?**

—**En 1984... Creo.**

— **¿Y era nuevo entonces?**

—**En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.**

— **¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.**

- Y yo estaba pintado ¿o que?, siempre arregle la camioneta y quedo perfecta – dijo Jacob II con un poco de arrogancia.

- Si idiota, pero yo en ese momento no me acordaba de ti, así que no te quejes y no me hables sigo enojada – dijo Bella II y al final como niña chiquita se cruzo de brazos.

—**Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.**

_**El trasto,**_**repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.**

— **¿Y qué entiendes por barato?**

**Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.**

—**Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.**

**Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.**

**Vaya. Gratis.**

—**No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.**

—**No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.**

**Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:**

—**Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.**

**Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.**

—**Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.**

**Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.**

**El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.**

**Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.**

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – sonó la estruendosa risa de Emmett, cuando termino de reír nadie quiso preguntar por que lo hacia, Emmett se había reído por que se imagino a varias personas como alienigenas, y se veían realmente graciosos, Edward II hacia un gran esfuerzo, por no reír.

**Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. **

- QUE!, pero, pero, como te pudo gustar esa cosa – dijo Rosalie II exaltada, ella era una amante de los coche, no podía creer como Bella le gusto ese trasto.

- Seguro en las siguientes lineas lo dice – dijo Bella II, inusualmente tranquila, ya todos pensaban que era bipolar y Bella viendo todos lo cambios de humor de su yo futuro, estaba considerando que cuando se volvió vampiro, también se volvió loca.

**No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.**

- Ya entiendo – dijo Rosalie II, conociendo lo torpe que era Bella, en ese entonces, era ideal para ella. Bella II solo asintió.

— **¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!**

**Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.**

—**Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.**

**Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón.**

**Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.**

**Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.**

**El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.**

**Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.**

**Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.**

- Todavía, me lamento de no haber compartido esa clase contigo - dijo Emmet II iba agregar algo mas, pero ella lo miro de forma escalofriante.

**Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno.**

**Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?**

**No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido.**

- Eso es obvio, tu solo te haces amiga de seres mitológicos – dijo Rosalie II, no lo hizo ácidamente como lo hubiera hecho antes, solo dijo una verdad.

**Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo.**

**Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. **– Al leer esto Esme, sintió pena por la chica y quiso abrazarla, pero al final decidió seguir con la lectura **- El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri.**

**A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula.**

**El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.**

**Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.**

**No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna.**

- Enserio Bella, tenemos que ir … - pero alguien no la dejo continuar.

- Ya basta Alice, la ropa es lo de menos deja de interrumpir – dijo Edward, ya que Alice estaba empezando con lo de ir al centro comercial, cuando Bella escucho hablar a Edward sintió algo raro y no sabia que era esa sensación, solo sabia que tenia una voz hermosa.

**Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.**

**Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.**

**Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?**

- Ibas a un instituto o a una cárcel – pregunto Seth, el era un chico vivaz y sin vergüenzas, por eso tenia tanta confianza en hablar incluso con alguien que no conocía muy bien.

- Bueno, es que, nose que decir, pero así era mi antiguo instituto – dijo Bella simplemente.

**Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.**

**En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.**

**Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.**

- La señora Cope – dijeron por instinto los jóvenes Cullen.

**La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.**

— **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

—**Soy Isabella Swan —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.**

—**Por supuesto —dijo.**

**Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.**

—**Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.**

**Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.**

**Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. **

- Gracias – dijo Edward, el amaba a su Volvo y le gusto lo que pensó Bella.

- ¿Por que? – pregunto Bella, pero ella hizo algo que no tenia que haber echo, lo miro bien, no lo había echo por que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, lo vio cuando se presento, pero no lo vio tan detenidamente y cuando lo hizo, pensó que el era algo totalmente inexistente, pero ella no fue la única con ese impacto, Edward no había mirado bien a la humana desde que vino Samantha se sentía frustrado, no podía leer las mentes, por que ella así lo dispuso, cuando se presentaron los vio un solo segundo a cada uno, pero no reparo en esa chica que había aparecido tirada en la puerta de su casa, ahora que lo hacia pensaba que era como un ángel, tenia unos hermosos ojos chocolate, por los cual quedo hipnotizado, se seguían mirando hasta que alguien carraspeo, ahí salieron de sus pensamientos y dejaron de mirarse. Para nadie paso inadvertida la mirada que tenían, sabían que ahí había algo, Esme decidió continuar, sin darle oportunidad a Edward de responder.

**Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.**

**Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo.**_**Puedo hacerlo, **_**me mentí sin mucha convicción.**_**Nadie me va a morder.**_

- Yo no diría eso, acuérdate que estaban ellos – dijo Jacob II señalando a los Cullen.

- Ya Jake, deja de interrumpir, si no quieres dormir en el sofá – le dijo Renesmee un poco enojada, se estaba cansando de que interrumpieran e interrumpieran, Jake se quedo quieto y callado, sabia que Nessie perfectamente cumpliría su palabra.

**Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.**

**Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención.**

**Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.**

- Enserio que no tienen estilo, tendrían que ver lo que se ponen para – empezó Alice, pero Edward la fulmino con la mirada, le molestaba un poco mucho que Alice casi siempre pensara en la moda.

**El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.**

**Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. **

**Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido.**

- Dímelo a mi – dijeron teatralmente los hermanos Cullen que ya habían repetido el instituto incontables veces.

**Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata.**

**Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.**

—**Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?**

**Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.**

**- Eric Yorkie – dijeron como acto reflejo los "adolescentes" de la familia Cullen.**

—**Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.**

— **¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.**

—**Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.**

**Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.**

—**Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadió.**

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Gracias.**

**Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.**

—**Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.**

—**Mucho.**

—**Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?**

—**Tres o cuatro veces al año.**

—**Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.**

—**Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.**

—**No se te ve muy bronceada.**

—**Es la sangre albina de mi madre.**

**Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.**

- Conmigo lo vas a recordar hermanita – cuando Emmett dijo eso, todos lo miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas - ¿Qué? Bella va ser una Cullen, o así lo dijo la brujita, entonces va ser mi hermanita como Alice – cuando finalizo su breve explicación todos recordaron que habían dicho que Bella era una Cullen y ahí volvieron todas las preguntas, por otro lado Bella, pensaba que en parte seria lindo tener un hermano como Emmett, cuando lo vio por primera vez la intimido, pero ahora que lo escucho hablar un poco, se dio cuenta que era como un niñito y le caía bien. Todos miraron a los Cullen II para saber por que Bella era una Cullen, pero ellos se hicieron los desentendidos, tenían la intuición de que no deberían decir las razones, Esme viendo que no dirían nada, siguió leyendo.

**Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.**

—**En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.**

**Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.**

**El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.**

**Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano.**

**Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.**

**Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.**

**Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.**

**Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. **

- ¿Como? – dijo Rosalie, hablando por primera vez, nadie se daba cuenta de su comportamiento en la cafetería, como esa tal Bella lo había visto.

**No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.**

**No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. **

- Yo, ese soy yo, seguro te diste cuenta que era el mas guapo – dijo muy seguro de si Emmett.

**Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel.**

- Mi Jaspy – dijo contenta Alice y le dio un piquito a Jasper.

**El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.**

- Ese es Eddie – dijo burlándose de Edward.

- Emmett no me digas Eddie – casi gruño Edward.

**Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista**_**Sports Illustrated,**_**y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda.**

- Esa es mi sexy osita – dijo Emmett mandandole a Rosalie una mirada no tan santa.

**La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.**

- Duendecillo – chillo Alice.

- Un adorable duendecillo diría yo – Alice inmediatamente lo beso.

**Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.**

- Enserio sigo pensando ¿como? Como te diste cuenta de todo eso, nadie jamás se da cuenta de esas cosas – dijo Rosalie muy sorprendida.

- Simplemente soy muy observadora – dijo Bella II, sacándola importancia**.**

**Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.**

**Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.**

- Uy Eddie, Bellita te dijo bello, en realidad lo pensó, pero es lo mismo, ya que habrás escuchado su pensamiento – Emmett logro lo que quería enfadar a Edward diciéndole "Eddie" y Bella se sonrojo, imaginarse que ese chico, en realidad vampiro oyó lo que pensaba le daba mucha vergüenza.

**Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.**

- Alice debes ser mas cuidadosa – la "reprendió" cariñosamente Esme.

- Prometo cuidar mas, como me muevo frente a los humanos, ahora sigue que quiero ver de que mas se da cuenta Bella – Esme le hizo caso.

— **¿Quiénes son **_**ésos?**_**—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.**

**Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.**

**Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza.**

Justo como ahora, Bella se sonrojo hasta la raíz, pensar que ese chico, leyó sus pensamientos le daba mucha vergüenza, tanto que bajo la cabeza.

**Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.**

**Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.**

—**Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.**

**Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.**

Los Cullen estaban mas y mas sorprendidos, no podían creer que Bella persiviera tantas cosas, Carlisle iba a preguntar algo, pero Esme siguió leyendo.

_**¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!,**_**pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.**

—**Son... guapos.**

**Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.**

— **¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están **_**juntos.**_**Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y**_**viven**_**juntos.**

**Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.**

— **¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...**

—**Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.**

—**Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.**

—**Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.**

—**Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.**

—**Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.**

Cuando Esme leyó esto, sus ojos se aguaron, cuando sus hijos lo notaron, como si se hubiesen coordinado, la abrazaron, al abrazo se sumo Carlisle, todos veían la muestra de los Cullen un tanto conmovidos, menos ciertas personas, cuando se soltaron del abrazo, siguió la lectura.

**Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.**

— **¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.**

—**No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.**

**Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.**

**Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.**

— **¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté.**

**Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.**

—**Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado.**

- Millones de veces, parece que en su cerebrito no entra el no – dijo Edward, recordó las tantas veces que Jessica se acerco a el y era muy molesta, si no fuera así, el jamas hablaria de ese modo de una mujer.

- EDWARD ANTHONY , no seas maleducado, yo no te enseñe eso – lo reprendió Esme y esta vez no fue maternalmente, fue muy enserio.

- Pero Esme, enserio si la conocieras, me darías la razón.

**Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.**

**Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al nombre de Edward no me miró de nuevo.**

- Uy Bells querías que Eddie te mirara – Emmett II al segundo rompió a reír.

- Deja de reírte – obviamente no le hizo caso – dije que dejes de reír – como Emmett no le hizo caso, y Bella II no estaba de buen humor le pego en la espalda tan fuerte, que se fue de boca al piso - auch eso dolió – nadie le creyó la "inocencia" con la que lo dijo.

- Estoy cada vez mas orgullosa de ti hermanita – dijo Jasper abrazándola.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, cada que alguno Cullen o alguno del futuro hablaban, poniendo toda la atención del mundo querían ver si se les escapaba algo del futuro pero al parecer no tenían tanta suerte, Bella sin que nadie se diera cuenta se pellizco, no podía creer que aunque ella en un futuro sea vampiresa haga caer a semejante grandulon como Emmett, cuando sintió un pequeño dolor se dio cuenta que no era una sueño. Esme siguió leyendo.

**Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Angela, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida.**

- Ella es una buena chica me cae bien – dijo inesperadamente Rosalie.

- Es una de las pocas personas que extraño – se notaba la melancolía de Bella II.

**Nada más entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.**

**Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.**

**Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.**

Todos los vampiros-del presente- se quedaron pasmados, Edward después de Carlisle tenia un autocontrol envidiable, no podían creer que algo como eso le ocurrió a el, Esme leyó rápidamente sin dar oportunidad a comentarios, quería saber que había pasado.

**El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.**

**No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.**

**Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.**

**No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.**

**La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.**

**¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.**

**No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.**

**Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».**

**El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.**

Ante lo leído, los Cullen soltaron todo el aire que sin haberse dado cuenta retenieron.

**Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.**

—**Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.**

**Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.**

—**Bella —le corregí, con una sonrisa.**

—**Me llamo Mike.**

—**Hola, Mike.**

— **¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?**

—**Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.**

—**Es también mi siguiente clase.**

**Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.**

**Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi****toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me **_**sentía **_**ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.**

**Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:**

—**Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.**

_**Tierra, trágame,**_**pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél**_**no era**_**el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta.**

— **¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin malicia.**

—**Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. —No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con él. —Es un tipo raro —Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.**

**Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.**

**El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.**

**Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar****los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.**

**Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.**

**Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.**

**Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.**

**No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.**

**La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. **

- Le puedo pegar a tu yo pasado, a ti no puedo pegarte, eso se vería mal – dijo Bella II a Edward II.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Por que?.

Edward II no sabia como salir del dilema así que le hizo una seña a Esme.

**Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me****heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:**

—**Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.**

**Gi****ró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.**

**Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.**

— **¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal.**

—**Bien —mentí con voz débil.**

**No pareció muy convencida.**

- Ya termino el capitulo, quien lee el siguiente – pregunto Esme y al instante se ofreció ...

* * *

Hola lindas, espero que les guste el capitulo, no tienen capaz muchas acotaciones o algunas cosas están raras, por ejemplo una Bella a la defensiva o un poquito agresiva, véanlo del lado de Bella, si llegaran a leer lo que pienso yo me pondría furiosa y no estaría de tan buen humor, pero verán que mediante pasen los capítulos sera su carácter de siempre, segundo nadie piensa ahí que los Bella y Edward son pareja, digamos que decirle que es una Cullen, no les dice mucho, ellos aceptan como un Cullen a cualquiera que quiera ser un vampiro vegetariano, por eso todos piensan que ella es una nueva vampiresa que se intereso por su dieta y se convirtió en una Cullen, por eso también Edward y Bella no están tan cariñosos, segundo me confundí en algo cuando presentaron a Renesmee lo hicieron diciendo que era una Black, creo que no me olvido de nada por aclarar, si tienen dudas como saben, pregunten yo no muerdo y si me quieren corregir en algo, por si me equivoco haganlo, bay kissis.

Respondiendo a sus comentarios:

Primero agradecer a las 11 personas que me tienen en favoritos: Ale 74, Cullen Lorena, Donaji Whitlock Odair, Troubles Dreams Amor, SeresLinda, Sun in the Rain, Francesca85, Kikyds15, Phoenix1993, Sammy98tkm, Thequeenredforever.

Ale74: Hola, sip la testarudez se hereda y mas si te la hereda Bella jajaja, ya actualice, y si me tengo que portar bien, bay kissis.

Francesca85: Hola que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero este también, bay kissis.

Phoenix1993: Hola después de casi un mes, ya actualize jaja, cuídate bay kissis.


	5. Nota

Hola lindas, no vengo a subir capitulo si no a decirle el porque de mi ausencia, primero de todo estuve enferma (como lo dije la vez pasada) sigo estandolo, osea solo es un resfriado y un dolor de garganta, pero igual molesta, segundo la escuela, como acá en Argentina hicieron paro, las tareas son muchas y las pruebas masomenos y por ultimo hace dos semana estoy sin compu, hoy estoy en ella gracias a que recién esta arreglada, pronto tratare de subir cap, las quiero, bay kissis.

Pd: Se que las notas de autor no están permitidas pero prometo borrarla cuando suba el próximo cap.


End file.
